


Specifics

by GoeldiCotton



Series: Dbh Multi Species AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoeldiCotton/pseuds/GoeldiCotton
Summary: So I probably should’ve made this first I guess it’s kinda late now





	Specifics

Specifics

Hank werewolf alpha  
turned werewolf during an attack 

Connor hybrid vampire 

Gavin werewolf beta  
Is the fucking worst is marked by Leo 

Simon vampire

Markus turned vampire  
Was turned when he was young doesn’t remember it

North pixie 

Josh werewolf omega

DPD mostly werewolves a few humans here and there 

Leo werewolf alpha

Carl turned werewolf omega

Amanda human  
Connor’s adopted mother

 

Kara fam pixies  
Kara red ladybug wings black hair  
Alice monarch wings  
Luther hybrid dove wings

 

Rules

Witchcraft users or Magician 

Life span average: 100 to 200 years, though some live longer

Most of them need to be told they’re magicians  
You must be born a magician you can’t become one  
Magicians are very rare because of them being hunted for their blood  
A magician’s blood can give it’s drinker one wish the stronger the magician the better the wish though the practice is now illegal there are still those who hunt  
Can often be mistaken for humans 

Opinions on others

Witches witches are very much loners though they don’t mind others of their kind they prefer to be alone

Humans humans and witches have had an alliance for longer than anyone can remember they often keep witches hidden from hunters

Vampires they are the most common hunters of witches and so they have a natural distaste for them

Werewolves they don’t really mind werewolves one way or the other 

Pixies similar to human witches and pixies have had an alliance for centuries and are known to harbor each other if needed

There are three levels of witchcraft users

Mage  
the weakest level has magic capability but must study in order to use it and even then most are unable to cast extremely powerful spells and if they can it still takes years of practice though some are simply impossible 

Enchanter  
Enchanters are the most common kind of magician they are average as far as power’s concerned they still usually require at least basic study to cast advanced spells though some are still out of reach due to lack of power 

Witches/Warlocks

These are the least common and most powerful kind of magicians they often cast spells without even intending to and can cast the most advanced spells with very little study  
These magicians are often hunted in their younger years due to their power 

Magician Hybrids  
They can vary based on the type of magician blood they gained

Mages have little magic capacity they could study their whole lifetime and only be able to perform the most basic spells usually their other blood is enhanced 

Enchanters they are similar to normal mages and are average when it comes to their other half

Witches/Warlocks they are still just as powerful as a normal witch or warlock they’re other half is a little less than average 

 

Werewolf 

Lifespan average natural werewolves: immortal  
Lifespan average turned werewolves: immortal though most are killed or kill themselves

Are extremely common  
Have packs but only meet during full moons  
Werewolves don’t become bloodthirsty monsters during a full moon rather they become stuck in their wolf form for the night  
In order to be turned into a werewolf you must be scratched not bitten and it can’t be during the full moon or by a turned wolf  
Mark their mates by biting though it’s a bit more complicated  
Can be killed by silver however is fine around it unless it’s like a knife or bullet  
Can be killed by illnesses or drugs

Opinions on others 

Witches they don’t really care

Humans are fine they used to hunt them back in medieval times but now they’re allies 

Vampires hate

Werewolves they care for the wolves in their pack otherwise they don’t care

Pixies they have an alliance with them strangely enough they’re even known to be the second most likely mates for wolves outside of their own kind

 

There are three kinds of wolves

Alphas  
Are the highest level wolf and are the ones to mark their mates  
Are the least common in turned wolves  
Are most commonly male and females can’t have children  
Can get others pregnant despite gender or species unless it’s another alpha or male beta  
Can’t be marked unless by another alpha and even then the mark will be extremely painful  
Can override a lower ranking wolve’s mark though unless consented it’s illegal  
They have ruts around aroused omegas when young however unless they are already attracted to said omega this will not happen when they’re older  
Can gain ruts from other species if they are attracted to them also has one during mating season because obviously

Betas  
Pretty much alpha’s except they can conceive if female and can mark each other  
They can’t mark alphas  
Males can get omegas pregnant even if male as well as those of other species though it can be more difficult  
Can’t mark those of another species 

Omegas  
Can’t mark anyone  
Can conceive no matter what gender  
Go through heats  
Can’t get others pregnant even if male

Marks  
They symbolize many things in medieval times they simply showed someone as property however now it’s much more a symbol of love rather than lust and ownership in modern day marking without consent is punishable by death since that’s the only way for a mark to fade without being overridden 

Alpha  
Can sense the emotions and well being of those they mark  
Can sense if they’re in heat if a wolf  
Can sense if they’re in danger or if someone is trying to flirt or seduce them  
Alphas are known to protect their mates at all costs and are the most likely to get jealous and angry if someone tries anything with them

Betas  
Can sense heat or if their mate is in danger

 

Vampires

Lifespan average: immortal 

Can turn from being bitten if human or pixie however that’s illegal without consent bite doesn’t need to be on the neck  
Vampires have camps which are similar to wolves packs  
If a vampire bites a witch or werewolf it doesn’t cause them to turn only kills them  
They don’t have a weakness to sunlight in human form in bat form or shadow form they do they are also immune to garlic and crosses however a spike in the heart will kill them and you can’t see them in pictures or mirrors can’t hypnotize people unless a born pure blooded vampire  
Can fly even in human form  
Only show fangs and red eyes when needing blood otherwise they look human

Opinions on others 

Witches most stay away due to their history of hunting them

Humans outside of vampires humans are the most common partners for vampires 

Vampires they are very protective of their own kind in their camp or no

Werewolves hm...

Pixies don’t have an opinion 

Hybrids

There are many vampire hybrids mostly with humans they tend to have all the vampire traits but in order to stay in their human form they must keep their blood levels high hybrids can have difficulty flying as well 

Pixies

Lifespan average: 1000 to 5000 years

Have two forms human form and fairy form  
Fairies can have three types of wings bird wings butterfly wings and ladybug wings (with the outer pattern too)  
They can’t use magic however are known for making potions to assist magicians  
Are a peaceful species  
Are predominantly female 

Wings  
They tend to dictate status  
Bird wings are the highest  
Ladybug wings are the most common  
And butterfly wings are the lowest and most rare

Hybrids  
Pixie hybrids aren’t anything special most times they can’t transform into fairies but they do have wings that can grow and shrink at will


End file.
